fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaults
__FORCETOC__ Don’t have quite enough room for all the stuff you want to lug around the wasteland? Well then vaults are the answer for you. ='Sector Vault'= The Sector Vault is the most common of all vault types. All Sector Vaults access the same storage area. So, any item placed into a Sector Vault can be retrieved from any Sector Vault in any town. 'Notable Information' You can purchase an additional 8 or 16 storage slots from the marketplace. 'Located' Sector 1 *Boneclaw *Clinton FARM *Coppermine *Depot 66 *Embry Crossroads *Linewood *Midway *Mowbray *Mumford *Needle Eye *North Burb *Oasis *Odenville *Oilville *Old Kingman *Rest Stop *South Burb *Spider Hill *Terance *Trailer Park *Trumbull *Watchtower *Zanesville Sector 2 *Barret Manor *Blaine *Burnside *Credit Bend *Devon Township *Fracture *Haven *Kristo's Rest *Hollister Point *New Flagstaff *Picus Ridge *Post 23 *Progress Town (When the storage bundle is set up) *Sunshine Corners *The Dump *The Gallows (also known as "New" Gallows) *Tinkersdam *Thorne's Bluff *Windfarm Sector 3 *Banker's Hole *Black Hill *Brigg's Point *Chemtown *Dieseltown *Docuer's Court *Gaia *Papermill *Tannerfield *Trader's Flat *Stronghold (When the storage bundle is set up) *St. Sebastian's *The Repository *Warhall *Waste Farm Deadfall *Citadel (When the storage bundle is setup) *Deadfall Point *Los Alamos *Pitchblende *Rothium Ridge *Wasted Woods Sector 4 *Camp Sagan *Desolation *Post 88 *Mercy *Redemption *Scorcher Base *Shackleton *Unspoiled Grove ='Barter Vault'= The Barter Vault is the 2nd most common vault type, right after the Sector Vault. All Barter Vaults access the same storage area. So, any item placed into a Barter Vault can be retrieved from any Barter Vault in any town. 'Notable Information' You can purchase an additional 8 or 16 storage slots from the marketplace. 'Located' Sector 1 *Embry Crossroads *Odenville *Oilville *Old Kingman *Trumbull *The Oasis Sector 2 *Blaine *Credit Bend (Traveler) *Fracture (CHOTA) *Haven (Light Bearer) *New Flagstaff *Picus Ridge (Techs) *Post 23 (Enforcer) *Progress Town (When the storage bundle is set up) *Thorne's Bluff (Vista) Sector 3 *Banker's Hole *Black Hill *Chemtown *Gaia *Trader's Flat *Stronghold (When the storage bundle is set up) *St. Sebastian's *Warhall *Waste Farm *Papermill Deadfall *Citadel (When the storage bundle is set up) *Deadfall Point *Los Alamos *Pitchblende *Rothium Ridge *Wasted Woods Sector 4 *Camp Sagan *Desolation *Post 88 *Mercy *Redemption *Scorcher Base *Shackleton *Unspoiled Grove ='VIP Vault'= The VIP Vault is the 3rd most common vault type, right after the Barter Vault. All VIP Vaults access the same storage area. So, any item placed into a VIP Vault can be retrieved from any VIP Vault in any town. 'Located' Sector 1 *Embry Crossroads Sector 2 *Blaine *New Flagstaff *Progress Town (When the storage bundle is set up) Sector 3 *Stronghold (When the storage bundle is set up) *Trader's Flat Deadfall *Citadel (When the storage bundle is set up) *Los Alamos Sector 4 *Camp Sagan *Desolation *Post 88 *Mercy *Redemption *Scorcher Base *Shackleton *Unspoiled Grove ='Utility Vault'= The Utility Vault is the least common vault type. All Utility Vaults access the same storage area. So, any item placed into a Utility Vault can be retrieved from any Utility Vault in any town. 'Located' Sector 1 *Embry Crossroads Sector 2 *Progress Town (When the storage bundle is set up) Sector 3 *Stronghold (When the storage bundle is set up) Deadfall *Los Alamos *Citadel (When the storage bundle is set up) Sector 4 *Camp Sagan *Desolation *Post 88 *Mercy *Redemption *Scorcher Base *Shackleton *Unspoiled Grove = How do I get more vault slots? = You can craft vault expansion items that give additional vault storage slots, for use in either sector or barter vaults or they can be purchased from the Rewards Point Merchant nearest you. General Construction This method requires that you have all General Books of all tradeskills for you to be able to craft the items below. * Handmade Barter SDB (8 Slots) * Handmade Barter SDB (16 Slots) * Handmade Sector SDB (8 Slots) * Handmade Sector SDB (16 Slots) Rewards Point Merchant * Exclusive Barter SDB (8 Slots) * Exclusive Barter SDB (16 Slots) * Exclusive Sector SDB (8 Slots) * Exclusive Sector SDB (16 Slots) * Prestige Barter SDB (8 Slots) * Prestige Barter SDB (16 Slots) * Prestige Sector SDB (8 Slots) * Prestige Sector SDB (16 Slots) 'Note:' These knowledges only apply to one character. Safety Deposit Boxes of different prefixes (Handmade, Exclusive, Prestige) and different slot expansions (8,16) can be used with one another on the same character. However, these will not increase the amount of slots in a Clan vault'. Category:Main Category